End of Days
by Sanctuaria
Summary: The episode "End of Nights Part 1" from Dana Whitcomb's point of view. Also includes the end of episode "Euology." This is also for those of you who want Dana Whitcomb to pay for what she did to Ashley.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of this work, as it is only my derivative interpretation of part of the TV show _Sanctuary. _No copyright infringement intended.**

Dana Whitcomb's lips curved into a sinister smile as she set down her ornate coffee cup on the expensive oak table.

_Soon,_ she reflected, _the entire Sanctuary Network will be mine._ Her smile widened on her thin lips.

_But wait..._her thoughts darkened. She had always respected Magnus for her work with abnormals; here at her job as Director of Operations and Logistics, Magnus would have been incredibly helpful. _But she chose the wrong side,_ she reminded herself firmly. _Humans must come first. Any abnormal we do not control is a danger to our society._

She picked her cup up again with carefully manicured fingers to find it was cold. She held it up and snapped her fingers with the other hand. Immediately a personnel person burst in, carrying a steaming pitcher of coffee. He skidded to a halt and bowed.

"Madame," he said as he elegantly poured the steaming brown liquid into the cup. She nodded uncaringly, ignoring him completely once he was finished. Her icy blue eyes gazed out of the window at the city below. She sat at the top floor of a Cabal office building, looking down upon a world that would soon be hers.

For centuries the Cabal had been a shadow organization collecting, experimenting with, and studying abnormals. They had always known about the Sanctuary Network, but they had only recently become interested in them.

_After that idiot, what's-his-face, regained the Morrigan from Magnus,_ she remembered, _I had been keeping a close eye on Magnus and her bunch. I had my best scientists finish engineering the Lazarus virus, which had been one of a couple hundred projects the Cabal were exploring. After I was placed in command, I spent a lot of their resources on it and sped it up considerably. When I became Director of Operations and Logistics, _Dana thought, _I saw the potential in the Lazarus virus. Fooling around creating a genetically altered army to rise against the abnormals? Bah! Especially with that fat smelly guy running the street fights. No, my plan was much grander. Maybe an army, yes, but after the Sanctuaries are destroyed. Pitting the humans against the abnormals...yes, that is the work of a mastermind. They will do all the work for us while we just sit and watch the Sanctuary Network try to clean up the turmoil. But as the Director, my plans needed to be foolproof. I needed a win-win situation. _

Dana Whitcomb had found her solution quite easily. It was so simple and brilliant, she had nearly choked on her coffee.

_Magnus had one flaw in her armor. Her love._ Accessing the Sanctuary database, Dana Whitcomb had found out that Druitt was Ashley's father, and that Magnus had been giving her daughter medicine to suppress her powers since she was a child. She decided to use that to her advantage. Magnus and the rest of The Five had already gone off on a search for the rest of the Source Blood, hoping they could use it as an antidote to the Lazarus virus. _That would work,_ Dana knew, _but they would never get the chance to use it._ Magnus had foolishly sent her daughter into the heart of the Cabal with Henry Foss. _I captured Ashley and counteracted the drugs Magnus had been giving her to suppress her powers,_ Dana remembered, _and then I added a small dose of time-release mind control drug, and Presto! Ashley stole the Source Blood from her mom and delivered it right to the Cabal. _It had been a week since that happened. They rounded up more people to use the blood on, and now she had six super abnormals that would do anything she told them to. Dana Whitcomb allowed herself another small smile for what she had accomplished. It was time to start with the first attack. The target was the Tokyo Sanctuary. She got up carefully and smoothed her skirt. High heels clacking on the tile floor, she walked to the door where a guard stood, his hand held in a solid salute. He stood as still as a statue. As she reached him, he jumped to life, opening the door for her. Dana Whitcomb went down the stairs to the control room. Looking into the glass at her creations, she saw that they were ready for deployment.

"We're ready for mission start on your mark," her technician said.

"Start the clock. You have a go," Dana said. Ashley and two others disappeared in a flash of red light. Dana looked at the screen showing the Tokyo Sanctuary.

"Tell them to target the EM shield and the Head of House first," she commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am," the technician said, and then spoke into her earpiece. She watched as the trio fell through the glass dome of the Tokyo Sanctuary. Ashley headed off towards the EM generator and the other two went looking for the Head of House. A frantic personnel person was quickly dispatched along the way. Before the clock hit twenty minutes, Tokyo was on fire.

"Send the data burst now!" Dana commanded. The guy punched a few keys.

"Done," he said, "All the information is on your personal computer." Dana sighed and leaned back against the table. A few seconds later, Ashley and the other two super abnormals appeared back in the lab.

She announced over the loudspeaker, "Good work everyone. Tokyo has fallen. Beijing is our next target in seven hours."

A few days later, Dana Whitcomb was in a good mood. They had taken out Beijing, New Delhi, and Moscow now too. London was ready to go.

"We have a tap on their security monitors and we're detecting high-spectrum EM frequencies covering the entire compound," her technician told her.

"They have their shield up. Very smart. It essentially takes Druitt out of play. Make it clear they cannot teleport until they disable the shield," Dana replied.

"Do you have a preferred point for initial breach?" he asked.

"How about the front door?" Dana asked, smiling evilly. Four people, including Ashley teleported out of the lab. She watches on-screen as Ashley and the others knock down the front door. Four men and an ogre creature are waiting for them in the front hall. Two super abnormals start cart wheeling towards the men with machine guns. They make quick work of them, and start attacking the ogre. Ashley and the other run up, and Ashley jumps on the ogre's back. She snaps its neck.

"Initial defenses breached. They're beginning their sweep now," her technician said.

"Priority targets are: Magnus, Druitt, Tesla, Clara Griffin, and MacRae. Oh, and Zimmerman if he gets in the way. Proceed to the databanks on foot until we can disengage the EM shield," Dana said.

Ashley and two others opened the library doors to find Druitt waiting for them. Druitt's "Stand down, Ashley," could be clearly heard throughout the facility. Dana watched as Ashley extended her claws. All three attacked Druitt, who had two blades. Druitt disabled the other two, but Ashley got in a good swipe with her claws. She moved to press her advantage, and Druitt stabbed clear through her abdomen. Dana frowned slightly. Ashley couldn't heal if something was stuck in her flesh. She sighed with relief as Druitt withdrew his sword and Ashley fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Druitt backed away slowly out the door as Ashley and the other two got to their feet. Druitt turned and ran down the hall. Dana watched as Ashley and the other two utilized their telepathic communication once outside the door. They looked at each other and then split up. Ashley and one of the other super abnormals chased Druitt. Just then, the camera switched, and follows the other one. He met Will, who was holding a paintball gun and had a black container on the floor. Will shot her creation with some sticky brown liquid. Dana frowned, but nothing happened. Then Will pulled up the cover or the container next to him and a shiny black liquid that was obviously an abnormal headed for the vampire. It encased his entire body and hardened into a shell. Dana frowned. Another super abnormal came charging around the corner, and Will looked worried. The super abnormal hit the shell encasing his buddy and it shattered. Will ran. Dana smiled slightly as Will was chased.

"Ashley is approaching the computer core now," her technician said. The camera switched to her. Tesla was there too, in full vampire mode. _I wondered when he was going to get into the fray,_ Dana thought. He pulled a pipe from the wall and water sprayed everywhere, soaking them both. He pulled some wires and a deadly amount of electricity filled the room, shocking both him and Ashley. She continued moving toward him. He dropped the cable and shuts the security door, trapping her in there with the electricity. She pushed open the door easily and escaped to the main lab after Tesla. They arrived, and everyone waited for them. Dana saw Magnus held some kind of new weapon. _Probably what was keeping Tesla out of the beginning of the fight, _she realized. Magnus pointed it at the three and a wave of blue light crashed over them. To Dana's utter disbelief, they crumpled on the spot.

"Uh, they're down," the technician said.

"Life signs?" Dana asked anxiously as she continued to watch the monitor.

"Affirmative," the technician said. On screen, Magnus, Will, Declan. Druitt and Tesla moved in. Declan moved toward them with his men and Ashley and her guys got up. Dana smiled with relief. Magnus shot again, and they faltered for only a second this time. Magnus and her team ran out of the room, shutting the doors behind them. Suddenly, a huge fire bloomed across the room, burning Ashley and the other two to a crisp.

"They're under attack!" her technician yelled, stating the obvious.

"Damage levels are increasing. We're losing epidermal viability," he shouted, looking up at Dana for direction.

"How about the EM shield?" Dana asked.

"Still up. Our jamming device still hasn't cracked the code."

Dana sighed. "Abort. Get them out of there," she commanded. The technician types some words into the computer.

"The fourth one has busted them out," he said. The three burnt super abnormals appeared in the lab, along with a fourth non-burnt one. The burned three began to heal immediately, and were ready for their next mission in under a minute. Dana sighed again and leaned against the wall.

"We must hit Magnus' Sanctuary now. We can't afford to give Tesla too much time to complete that weapon," she said, "We will begin in seven hours again."

Seven long hours later, Dana Whitcomb ordered, "Dial Will up." A different guy plugged the phone into a device that would transmit a jamming frequency through this phone into Will's phone into the Sanctuary to disrupt the EM shield. Ashley and all the super abnormals teleport into the main lab. Ashley and two of her colleagues teleported into Magnus' office, where they find her waiting with the weapon. One abnormal teleports right next to Magnus, and she dodges and fires.

"One down," the technician said.

Another operative teleported next to Will, but Tesla appeared and saved him. Dana frowned. The super abnormal jammed a pipe at Tesla, but was then shot by Magnus with her weapon.

"Two down," the technician said. Dana frowned again. This wasn't going as well as she'd hoped. The camera flicked from operative to operative. They were all doing various things. One was exchanging punches with Druitt, Ashley was teleporting to the rescue of another, and one was teleporting into the main lab. Unfortunately for the Cabal, that was where Magnus was. She shot him before he could attack.

"Three down. We have only half our operatives. Should we abort?" the technician asked, reaching down to hit the red button. She knocked his hand away. _Idiot_, she cursed. Just then Ashley teleported in. Magnus started crying and talking to her pleadingly on screen. She obviously was incapable of shooting her own daughter. Ashley raised her hand for the fatal strike when a rocket hit her squarely. She was blown to the other side of the lab.

"Pan right!" Dana commanded, just in time to see Kate Freelander run up to Magnus and start pulling her to her feet. Another operative ran in and kicked Kate. The operative grabbed Magnus and raised her hand to strike. Her hand is stopped by Ashley. Dana stared in disbelief. _What is wrong with the mind control drug?_ she panicked. Ashley's eyes were blue again and starting to fill with tears. She teleported with the other super abnormal, and they were blown to dust. _The EM shield must have been put back on!_ Dana cursed. With all the super abnormals dead, the camera blinked out and was replaced by static. Dana stared at it.

"Umm….Ma'am?" the technician started.

"Pack up your machines! Destroy everything!" Dana screamed. She ran out the door. _Druitt will be here any minute!_ she thought. She boarded her private plane without waiting for any of her staff. The pilot took off for Paris without question. They landed on a Cabal landing strip and Dana tried to make herself look inconspicuous among the crowds. She decided to have a coffee in a café nearby. When she was finished, she got up and slipped down a dark alley. She felt someone following her, but whenever she turned around to look, there was no one there. Suddenly, a white hand reached out from the doorway and pulled her into an abandoned warehouse building. Another hand clapped over her mouth. She looked into the murderous eyes of John Druitt, Jack the Ripper.

"You will pay for what you took from us!" he thundered. He pulled a sharp knife out of his coat pocket. She tried to scream, and then everything went black.


End file.
